


Smallville Z: Temporada 01

by Trevianolander



Series: Smallville Z [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trevianolander/pseuds/Trevianolander
Summary: Gohan ha demostrado ser el guerrero más fuerte del Torneo de Cell, pero su exceso de confianza le ha pasado factura y ahora la Tierra corre peligro, por lo que el semi-saiyajin deberá tomar una decisión que cambiará para siempre el destino no sólo de su universo.Temas abarcados en la temporada:*Saga del Torneo de Cell.*Saga de los Guerreros de Plata (Bojack).
Series: Smallville Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075916
Kudos: 2





	Smallville Z: Temporada 01

**Tierra del Universo 7, Torneo de Cell (28 km de la capital del noroeste en la región 5), año 767.**

—Mmm… aburrido, estás acabado Cell despídete— dice Gohan aburrido ya que a pesar de no sólo haber humillado por completo a Cell en su forma perfecta y también en su forma semi-perfecta (gracias a su ataque que lo obligo a expulsar a Número 18), no está satisfecho aún con la batalla contra el androide.

—Gohan no estés jugando, ¡derrota a Cell inmediatamente!— le ordena su padre Goku, pues angustiado ve como su hijo está arrinconando a Cell hasta un límite muy peligroso en el que ya no le importa morir destruyendo todo con tal de ganar, y él mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias de dicha acción.

 _Freezer… —_ piensa el saiyajin con amargura recordando como el emperador del universo estuvo dispuesto a todo por ganar y lo único que provocó fue su perdición (aunque fuera momentánea) junto con la del planeta Namekusein.

Sin responderle a su padre Gohan camina despacio hacia Cell mientras por dentro disfruta la cara de horror y miedo que provoca su calmada presencia en el bio-androide.

—No… ¡no te perdonaré! ¡NUNCA LO HARÉ!— termina Cell gritando mientras expulsa gran cantidad de ki lo que provoca que su cuerpo poco a poco vaya creciendo e hinchándose.

—¡No puede ser!— grita Goku al darse cuenta lo que Cell está planeando en hacer.

—Jajajajajaja, te equivocas el que debería despedirse son todos ustedes— le dice un muy sonriente Cell —verán dentro de muy poco explotaré, yo moriré pero ustedes se irán al otro mundo junto conmigo, ¡y la Tierra tendrá el mismo destino que nosotros!

—¡¿Qué?!— pregunta Gohan sorprendido, dejando de lado por completo su calmado semblante que hasta hace unos momentos portaba.

—¡¿Acaso en serio dijo que va a explotar?!— pregunta un agitado Vegeta.

—Sí, es verdad lo que dijo, ya que los poderes de ese individuo son capaces de destruir la Tierra por completo— le responde un furioso Picoro.

A lo que Cell sigue riéndose ante las expresiones de terror de todos mientras sigue creciendo cada vez más.

—¡No voy a permitirlo!— dice Gohan saliendo de su estupefacción ante la terrible noticia, mientras rápidamente se pone en pose de combate.

—¡Detente chiquillo!, es mejor que no me ataques ahora— le advierte el bio-androide —ya que si lo haces explotaré como si fuera una bomba gigantesca y los mataré a todos— el cual sonríe más al ver la cara de impotencia del semi-saiyajin —lo que quiero decirte es que sólo adelantarás está terrible tragedia.

Cell sigue deleitándose ante las aún caras de terror de los Guerreros antes de continuar hablando.

—Jajajajaja... solamente quedan menos de tres minutos, ¡ni siquiera yo soy capaz de detenerme!

—No esto no es cierto... — dice Krilin en negación.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, de lo contrario todos... — más Ten Shin-han no pude continuar ya que Picoro lo interrumpe de inmediato.

—Ya es muy tarde para hacer algo Ten Shin-Han, y aunque que no lo fuera cualquier acción sólo nos llevaría a nuestra pronto destrucción… ¡maldito Cell!

—¡Ya solamente quedan dos minutos!— les dice un extasiado Cell disfrutando de la angustia e impotencia que provocan sus palabras en los corazones de los guerreros.

Mientras tanto Gohan recuerda como momentos atrás su padre le había ordenado derrotar a Cell después de haber sido dañando gravemente por su Kamehameha, pero que por su orgullo y ganas de seguir humillando y maltratando a Cell dejó pasar la oportunidad de acabar con él de una vez y por todas...

_—¡Gohan no te confíes recuerda que Cell también tiene células mías!— le advierte Picoro al ver la cara de confianza del semi-saiyajin —¡él puede restaurar su cuerpo igual que lo hago yo!_

_—¡Gohan elimínalo!, ¡acaba con él inmediatamente!— le ordena Goku preocupado._

_—¿Quieres que acabe con él?— pregunta Gohan antes de soltar unas cuantas risas —es demasiado pronto papá, ¡ese gusano merece sufrir más por lo que ha hecho!_

_—¿Qué?,¿qué cosa?, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?— pregunta Goku sin poder creer lo que oye decir a su primogénito._

_—Ese no es el Gohan que conozco, ¿por qué dijo eso?— pregunta Picoro igual de sorprendido que Goku._

_—¡Gohan tú eres el único que puede matar a Cell así que hazlo de una vez por todas!— Gohan le da una mirada arrogante que le dice claramente a Goku que hacer eso no está dentro de sus planes próximos —¡no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese tipo si le damos aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad!_

—Jamás imagine que ocurriera esto, después de todo mi papá tenía razón— con ello Gohan se arrodilla mientras su aura dorada del Súper Sayayin que supera los límites desaparece y sus cabello se vuelve en un rubio blanco—¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!— grita Gohan enojado mientras golpea el suelo con sus puños haciendo agujeros en el— ¡yo soy el culpable!, ¡lo hubiera eliminado desde un principio!

De fondo se escuchan las risas infames del bio-androide mientras cada guerrero se resigna por su pronta destrucción, todos salvó uno.

Goku analiza la precaria situación y llega a una sola solución, así que voltea a ver a los demás Guerreros Z, les dedica una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual les causa incertidumbre a todos.

—Goku dime... ¿en qué estás pensando?— le pregunta Krilin con preocupación, pues no les gusta para nada la sonrisa tan tranquila en el rostro del saiyajin ante está peligrosa situación.

—Krilin por más que lo pensé este fue el único método que se me ocurrió para salvar a la Tierra y a todas las personas— le contesta aún sonriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres Goku?— pregunta Picoro no queriendo creer lo que el saiyajin está implicando.

—Pero Goku... — dice Trunks tratando de razonar con él pero Goku se le adelanta.

—Adiós... a todos— diciendo esto pone sus dos dedos en su frente preparado para hacer la teletransportación.

—Goku… ¿no estarás pensando en...?— pregunta Krilin aturdido ante las acciones de su mejor amigo.

—Jajajajaja, falta un minuto, después de todo la Tierra tuvo que sacrificarse en esta pelea, ¡jajajajajaja!

Sin esperar un segundo más Goku se teletransporta entre Gohan y Cell, mientras detrás se escucha que Krilin lo llama para de tenerse.

Goku pone enseguida su mano en la gran barriga hinchada de Cell y con la otra tiene sus dos dedos en su frente mientras voltea a ver a Gohan con una mirada complacida y de tristeza.

—Peleaste muy bien, te felicito Gohan— le dice Goku con orgullo.

—¿P-papá?— pregunta Gohan conmocionado.

—Por favor hijo dile a tu mamá que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso... — Gohan quiere decirle que el mismo se lo puede decir, que todavía no es su hora, pero se queda mudo —cuídate mucho Gohan— le dice guiñándole el ojo.

—Te vamos a revivir papá en cuanto termine todo esto, no te preocupes— le asegura Gohan sin duda alguna.

Goku lo mira de forma triste— lo siento mucho Gohan, pero no quiero que me revivan esta vez.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Gohan pregunta estupefacto.

—Mira Gohan, recuerdo que Bulma me dijo una vez hace mucho tiempo que yo siempre atraigo a los sujetos con malas intenciones, y si realmente me pongo a pensarlo creo que tiene toda la razón...

—Pero papá...

—Por eso creo que mientras me encuentre ausente la Tierra se encontrará más tranquila, es más hace unos días hablé con Kaiosama y en caso de que algo como esto pasará me dijo que podía vivir con él en el otro mundo…

—Papá eso no es necesario, verás que todo saldrá bien— le dice Gohan tratando de convencerlo de dejarlos revivirlo pero la cara de su padre muestra negativa en dicha petición.

—No Gohan, es lo mejor— Goku da un largo suspiro —sé que vas a sentir que es tu culpa que haga este sacrificio pero no es así, es algo que debo hacer y ni siquiera debes sentirte mal por mí— le asegura Goku ante la mirada devastada que le manda su hijo —Kaiosama me va a dar un trato especial por haber intentado salvar a la Tierra en varias ocasiones, y ya que en ese lugar sólo entran las almas de la gente que muere o villanos como Cell— el cual gruñe al escuchar su nombre —me va a dar permiso de entrar con mi cuerpo el cual gracias a que estaré muerto nunca envejecerá, lo mejor es que me prometió que vería a los peleadores del pasado y podré entrenar toda la eternidad con ellos, ¿no es grandioso hijo?— dice lo último con mucho ánimo.

—Papá…

—Además ya no me necesitan más Gohan, tú has superado mis poderes hijo, ahora tu deber es proteger a la Tierra...

—Pero... es que... yo...

—Bueno esas son mis razones hijo, ahora me despido y espero que cuando mueras te vea por allá... ¡adiós Gohan!— termina diciendo muy prometedoramente.

En vez de hacerlo sentir mejor, cada palabra que Goku pronunciaba lo hería más profundamente que los ataques de Cell pudieran propiciarle.

 _¿Adiós?, ¡¿adiós?!, ¡¿ADIÓS?!—_ piensa Gohan con pánico a la vez que siente que su corazón se estruja en su interior, y a diferencia de su padre éste dolor no fue ocasionado por una rara enfermedad del corazón sino por la decepción continúa que le provoca su progenitor.

 _Al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambiaran…—_ piensa el semi-saiyajin con amargura mientras ve a su padre con un resentimiento que crece cada vez más al ver lo encantado que está con la idea de morir sólo para poder entrenar y pelear por toda la eternidad.

En ese momento llegan a la mente de Gohan todas las veces en que su padre eligió entrenar y luchar, en lugar una solución más inteligente que no sólo les daría más y tranquilidad al planeta entero, sino que además les daría más tiempo de calidad en familia al no obsesionarse con entrenar casi hasta desfallecer sólo para ganarle al próximo villano en turno.

Y a todo aquello se le suma las veces en que Gohan recuerda con amargura el haberse pasado horas mirando con tristeza la ventana de su habitación esperando que algún día su padre al fin regresará para por fin cumplir su promesa de ir a pescar juntos, algo que incluso con los días que dio Cell para su torneo no ha cumplido.

_Y al parecer nunca cumplirá..._

Con todas esas imágenes en su cabeza y viendo nuevamente como su padre planeaba irse para entrenar sin importarle lo que le pasará a su único hijo y a su esposa, la ira se apodera de él y es entonces que toma una decisión.

—Hasta nunca Cell— dice Goku mientras se prepara para teletransportarse junto con Cell y salvar al planeta entero.

—No lo creo padre.

Y antes de que supiera que ocurría Gohan rápidamente agarra a Goku del cuello y lo lanza lejos haciendo que se golpee en una gran roca cercana la cual se destroza al instante del choque.

Lo cual deja a todos— Cell incluido —estupefactos ante tal acción del joven semi-saiyajin.

—¡¿Qué te sucede Gohan?!, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!— le grita Goku sorprendido mientras se levanta lentamente del suelo debido a la fuerza con la que lo lanzó Gohan.

—Para terminar lo que empecé— le responde fríamente su primogénito.

—Gohan...

Sin prestarle atención más a su padre, Gohan ve fijamente a Cell y gritando expulsa más poder de su poder como Súper Saiyajin que supera al Súper Saiyajin ordinario, el cual es mucho más del que usó durante toda su pelea con Cell (incluido cuando lanzó ese Kamehameha que casi mató al bio-androide), lo cual asombra y aterra a todos, pues por la mirada calmada que porta el semi-sayayin se nota que todavía le falta mucho para llegar a sus verdaderos límites.

—¿Gohan que piensas hacer?— pregunta Picoro preocupado por está actitud tan fría y bueno... saiyajin de parte de Gohan, algo que lo empezó a preocuparle desde que éste superó los poderes del Súper Saiyajin ordinario.

—Esto Señor Picoro— le responde Gohan mientras con sus manos crea un potente escudo de ki amarillo alrededor de Cell.

—Pero Gohan...

—Señor Picoro este escudo protegerá a la Tierra de la explosión, ya que con ello voy hacer implosionar a Cell— al ver la mirada confusa de algunos (en especial la de su padre) aclara —en otras palabras, voy a hacer que mi escudo empuje hacia el interior la energía de la explosión causando que colapse sobre si misma, desaparezca en gran medida el nivel destrucción y evite así la muerte de todos.

—¡No lo hagas Gohan!— le dice Picoro con desesperación.

—¿Por qué lo dices Picoro?, si su plan funciona el planeta se salvará y Cell será historia— le dice Goku confundido tanto por la repentina actitud fría de su hijo hacia él y la preocupación de Picoro por tan buen plan parece resolver todos sus problemas de una buena vez.

—Porque Goku— le explica un exasperado Picoro —para que el escudo soporte tanto poder Gohan deberá estar más cerca de Cell para no perder la concentración y que éste se deshaga— suspira al ver como la cara de confusión sigue en el rostro de Goku— quiero decir que cuando explote Cell, Gohan perecerá con él.

—¡GOHAN NO!— le dice ahora un aterrado Goku.

—En serio padre, ¿es ahora que te preocupas por mí?— dice Gohan riéndose de la expresión de terror de su progenitor, pero prontamente cambia su expresión por una de asco —¿o acaso tu preocupación es que ya no podrás entrenar en el otro mundo?

—Las cosas no son así Gohan...

—Claro que siempre han sido así padr... digo Goku—sonríe un poco al ver la mira destrozada de su padre al negar a reconocerlo como tal —desde que tenía cuatro años tu mayor preocupación siempre ha sido el entrenar para volverte más fuerte y vencer a rivales que te superaban cada vez más...

—Gohan... yo...

—Tu esposa y tu hijo han estado en segundo lugar, sino es que en tercero y la prueba de todo es que el mayor tiempo de calidad que hemos tenido es el haber entrenado para vencer a Cell...

—¡Eso era necesario Gohan!— le argumenta su padre.

—Quizás lo era— concede el semi-saiyajin —pero fue tu estúpido deseo egoísta de pelear con los androides, ¡lo que en primer lugar lo que nos llevó a todos a esta situación!— termina diciendo furioso Gohan.

—¿Qué dices Gohan?— pregunta su padre genuinamente desconcertado.

—Lo que digo **_Goku_** — remarca su nombre con mucha rabia— es que tus instintos saiyajin por pelear ganaron contra la lógica de ir a destruir a los androides antes de que estuvieran listos y de esta forma evitar tantas muertes desde hace 3 años— Goku le quiere interrumpir pero Gohan no lo deja —y entiendo ahora que esos mismos instintos que tanto odié por años están también dentro de mi, que por ellos me confié y permití que Cell se reconstruirse para seguir torturándolo, lo que también nos llevó a otra situación en la que la Tierra está nuevamente en peligro...

—Gohan...— le dice su padre con pena de que su hijo se sienta así de sus raíces saiyajines.

—No quiero tu lástima Goku— le dice su primogénito casi gruñendo, toma aire para calmarse y continúa —lo que digo con esto es que hoy, con mi partida, se acabará por fin el ciclo de destrucción sin sentido por parte de los instintos saiyajines.

Nadie dice nada por un par de segundos hasta que Gohan voltea a ver con la mirada triste al resto de los Guerreros Z, en especial al Señor Picoro.

—Nos vemos amigos— les dice Gohan, luego voltea hacia Vegeta —espero que trates bien a tu hijo Vegeta y que valores la familia que tienes— sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirige a su primer maestro y figura paterna por gran parte de su vida —lamento si lo decepcioné Señor Picoro, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

—Yo también lo siento Gohan, pero de igual forma me siento muy orgulloso de ti— le dice dedicándole una sonrisa, lo cual se la regresa con gusta el semi-saiyajin.

—No lo permitiré Gohan— con ello Goku vuela rápidamente hacia a él para detenerlo, pero justo antes de llegar Gohan grita y con el ki de su aura lo manda a volar de nuevo al suelo.

—Goku... dile a mamá que la quiero... y que lo siento— dándole una ultima mirada a su progenitor cargada de frustración, enojo y algo de tristeza añade —hasta nunca... Goku...

—¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOÓN!— grita Cell en agonía y enojo, pues llegó su momento y su plan para vengarse del semi-saiyajin se vio frustrado por el mismo.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— grita Gohan aumentando su ki tratando de así de controlar la energía de la auto-destrucción de Cell la cual logra detener y enviar hacia su propio centro de origen, pero que a la vez empieza a succionar a Gohan hacia su misma dirección.

La succión era cada vez más intensa y le dificulta a Gohan resistirse, pero sabiendo que su fin es inminente y que gracias a su sacrificio la Tierra estará a salvo, Gohan deja de resistirse y se deja llevar.

Pero antes de desaparecer en la implosión, escucha a lo lejos la voz de su padre y amigos gritando su nombre con desesperación.

—¡GOHAN!

Tras aquello todo se volvió negro...

* * *

**Tierra del Universo 6, Smallville, Kansas, EUA, 1996.**

—Clark tenemos que irnos— le dice Martha Kent a su hijo mientras comienza a guardar las cosas del picnic familiar que hicieron ese domingo en el gran campo que se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de casa.

—¿Ya tenemos que irnos mamá?— pregunta el niño Clark Kent con esperanza de tener más tiempo para jugar (con precaución) pases con su padre Jonathan con el balón que su amigo Pete le regaló de cumpleaños.

El cual la mira con la esperanza de que convencer a Martha de dejarlos jugar más tiempo.

—Lo siento cariño, pero se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que llegar hacer la cena.

—Está bien mamá— dice Clark algo triste.

—Pero cariño— dice Jonathan a su esposa— aún tenemos diez minutos más antes que de verdad tengamos que irnos, así que podríamos jugar un poco más— le dice dándole su patentado encanto Kent.

Martha trato de resistirse, pues tenían el tiempo justo para irse, pero no podía negarse ante las miradas de suplicas tanto de su esposo como de su hijo.

Así que suspirando en derrota les dice— Está bien, pero sólo diez...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando Clark con su súper velocidad va y le da un fuerte (pero moderado) abrazo.

—¡Gracias mamá!— le dice muy contento —¡vamos papá tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que queda!

—Gracias cariño— le dice Jonathan mientras le da un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual le saca una sonrisa a ambos.

Sonriendo al ver a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida se la pasaban bien en su tiempo de calidad, se dedica a recoger el resto de las cosas y ponerlas dentro de la camioneta.

Pasando media hora (pues se le hizo difícil a la matriarca interrumpirlos cuando se la estaban pasando tan bien) y ya con todas las cosas guardadas en la camioneta, la Familia Kent estaba lista para partir cuando de repente el cielo se oscurece y grandes rayos caen por todos lados, incluyendo la camioneta la cual explota frente a ellos por la intensidad que traen los rayos.

Así que Clark con la ayuda de su súper fuerza levanta a ambos padres y esquiva hábilmente los rayos que caen sin piedad por todo el lugar, hasta que el rayo más grande que había visto Clark, y en general toda la Familia Kent, cae y crea un cráter en el suelo.

Al ver que el cielo prontamente se despeja como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Clark los baja con cuidado, y con precaución se acerca al cráter que dejó en el lugar y que ahora esta envuelto con mucho humo.

—Clark no te acerques ahí— le dice su esposo con firmeza a su hijo temiendo algo le pudiera pasar.

—Pero...

—Puede ser peligroso cariño— le dice Martha tratando de razonar con él.

Y pareciera que funciona pues regresa junto con ellos, pero antes de alejarse por completo todos oyen un pequeño pero audible gemido de dolor proveniente del cráter.

Sin esperar un segundo más, su hijo corre rápidamente hasta el lugar sin importarle el grito de ambos porque se regresara.

A los pocos segundos oyen como su hijo les grita para que vayan junto a él.

—¡Mamá! ¡papá!— grita Clark con urgencia —¡hay un niño aquí!

Y efectivamente cuando llegaron vieron el suelo a un niño un poco mayor que su hijo algo lastimado, con una cabellera negra y unas ropas muy extrañas.

En seguida tanto Martha como Jonathan se vieron y pensaron en el día que encontraron a Clark en aquel maizal durante la lluvia de meteoritos hace siete años, y como desde entonces temieron que llegará el día en que alguien de su planeta de origen llegará y se los arrebatará para siempre.

Y ambos temen que ese día sea hoy.

Pero antes de que puedan calmar esos miedos y revisen si el niño está bien, este despierta.


End file.
